1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a two-arm robot for manipulating workpieces in a computerized manufacturing facility and in particular to a two arm robot for use as a part of a brake press apparatus.
2. Description of Related Information
Automated, computer-controlled manufacturing systems are known. Exemplary of such systems and associated work stations are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,286, 4,369,563, 4,272,812, 4,342,088, 4,427,431, 4,237,598, Re.25,886, Re.25,956, Re.26,770, 3,052,011, 3,010,371, 3,049,247, 3,188,736, and 3,709,623.
The present invention provides a two arm robot for manipulating workpieces, particularly planar workpieces such as sheet metal parts and the like. The invention is particularly designed for use in conjunction with a system broadly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,308 and pending application Ser. No. 07/226,552, filed Jul. 29, 1988. Other components of the automated manufacturing system are disclosed in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/358,429, filed May 30, 1989, allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/251,241, filed Sept. 30, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,357.
The two arm robot of the invention has particular application in a brake press apparatus.
Advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.